Grombrindal
}} The White Dwarf is the legendary Dwarf known in Khazalid as Grombrindal, which roughly means "The White-bearded Ancestor". Over the centuries he has received several names, but this is the one by which he is most known. History No one knows where to find the White Dwarf. He appears when and where his people are in serious difficulties. When everything seems to go wrong for the Dwarfs, he arrives. He has been seen many times throughout the extensive history of the Dwarfs and there is evidence of his mysterious and unexpected appearance in the most awful moments of the battle in a multitude of sagas. Each time he has appeared, the tables have changed in favor of the Dwarfs. In the case of Umthi the Damned and his comrades they were surrounded by Goblins. When all seemed to be lost, the goblin horde retreated in panic and could hear Umthi warriors whispering "The White Dwarf" in full admiration. He was in the center of the enemy and was possible to see his iconic white beard brandishing his mighty axe, cutting his way through the countless ranks of the enemy. Before that motivating vision; The people of Umthi, despite bleeding from multiple wounds and being fully exhausted, drew strength from the greenskins' weakness and lunged forward one last time in a desperate effort to reach the White Dwarf, standing alone among the Goblins. When they got the victory and Umthi glanced around the shattered field, the White Dwarf had disappeared and there was no trace of him except for the piles of dead Goblins. In the same place there is now an altar in honor of Grombrindal, although there are many more in the kingdoms of the Dwarfs. Some say that the White Dwarf is none other than Snorri Whitebeard, the Dwarf King of Karaz-a-Karak, who was the only High King of the Dwarfs to receive due and deserved respect from the Phoenix King of the High Elves of Ulthuan. But that was a long, long time ago, before the War of the Beard; And, if it were true, the White Dwarf could be considered a true ancestor who undoubtedly managed somehow mysteriously to push the limits of mortality. These rumours are no doubt aided by the fact that the High King swore on his deathbed to return to his people when their need was greatest. In the Saga of Grombrindal it is said that he roams the Worlds Edge Mountains following the old dwarf ways. He disguises as an old prospector covered with a large mantle. Always accepts a drink of good dwarf beer from any traveler who is on his way and, in turn, presents him with a prophecy. Ever since he first took part in the Battle of Tor Alessi, he has been sighted on many occasions. Often he appears as a strange and solitary Dwarf in a dwarf camp on the eve of a great battle, alone with itself. Sometimes his silhouette has been seen walking on the battlefield of a besieged fortress, which is considered a good omen that bears victory and hope. The next day, the White Dwarf would make his appearance in the battle clad in all his royal panoply of war, like a legendary ancient king, like a true ancestor, like a figure who has come to life from the old dwarf engravings. Wargear * Rune Helm of Zhufbar: Those Dwarfs who have managed to glimpse the stunning helmet that the White Dwarf bears in battle on his furrowed brow have described it as a contemplating dazzling vision. The Runesmiths have identified this magnificent helmet as the Lost Rune Helm of Zhufbar, which disappeared many years ago when that particular Hold was temporarily overrun by Greenskins. * Glimril Scale Armor: After the Battle of Thraag, in which the White Dwarf slew ten thousand Warriors of Chaos to rescue the reckless Ungi No-chance and his folk, a single scale of armor was found clenched in the teeth of the Chaos Lord. It was forged from a metal totally unknown by the dwarf folk. The Runesmiths were completely mystified and called it Glimril, believing that is had been forged by the Ancestor Gods themselves. * Rune Cloak of Valaya: The Runes embroidered on the great cloak worn by the White Dwarf display, without a doubt, that it was woven by Valaya herself. At least one saga relates that Valaya, the Dwarf Goddess and protector of the Dwarfen people, fell in love with the White Dwarf on account of his magnificent white beard and gave him the cloak as a token of her esteem. * Rune Axe of Grimnir: The mighty axe-wielding White Dwarf carries an axe that matches the description of Grimnir's Runic Axe that appears in several sagas and legends. Perhaps Grimnir gave his legendary weapon to the White Dwarf. Gallery White_Dwarf_Grombrindal.jpg Grombrindal Total War Concept Art.jpg Grombrindal Total War Render 1.jpg Grombrindal Total War Render 3.jpg Grombrindal Total War Render 2.jpg Grombrindal Total War Axe Render.jpg Grombrindal by EthicallyChallenged.jpg Sources * : White Dwarf 300 ** : pg. 104 ** : pg. 105 * : Warhammer Invasion (Card Game) ** : [https://deckbox.org/whi/Grombrindal Grombrindal (Legends #1)] Category:Dwarf Characters Category:G